1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fire fighting safety devices, and more particularly to horizontal Rescue and Search tether lines for directing one or more fire crews, Urban Search and Rescue Team (USART), or other rescue workers within a rescue or firefighting situation.
2. Description of Related Art
Often in the course of fire fighting, and/or rescue, it is necessary to traverse within a structure (e.g., typically from a point of ingress and/or intended egress) to perform various duties, including fire suppression and/or searching for and rescuing individuals which may be found therein. For example, a fire fighter may enter a room and move about through the smoke of that room in the performance of their duties. Upon attempting to egress that room, the limited visibility and conditions often make it very difficult for the individual to readily locate the point of ingress from which they entered the room. As a result, fire fighters can be seriously injured or lose their lives attempting to locate the way back out of a room in a burning structure.
Toward remediating the situation, fire fighters have relied upon the use of a rope line which is played out from a bag as they traverse the room. In order to leave the room, the firefighter follows the rope back out to the doorway or entry point.
A number of problems have arisen with the use of these simple rope bag mechanisms, spawning an improved safety line solution as described by a prior patent issued to the inventor. Although providing additional safety and convenience over conventional rope bags, these devices still had operative limitations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for providing a safety line for fire fighters which overcomes the shortcomings of existing solutions, while introducing additional benefits in fire fighting and rescue situations.